Divine Buster
| name_ja = ディバインバスター | name_romaji = Dibain Basutā }} is one of Nanoha Takamachi's two signature spells (another being Starlight Breaker). It consists of a large beam of mana launched from Raising Heart, which is capable of inflicting a lot of damage. Divine Buster is first developed by Nanoha and Raising Heart as a bombardment to seal far away Jewel Seeds, but has since been predominantly used as an offensive attack spell. In appears in::StrikerS, Subaru Nakajima has arranged her own Modern Belkan bombardment spell that she named "Divine Buster", commemorating the time when she was saved by Nanoha's Divine Buster during the Coastal Airport 8 fire. Subaru performs the move by creating a sphere of mana in front of her and punching it with her Revolver Knuckle,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS episode 1. unlike Nanoha's Divine Buster which is charged and fired by Raising Heart. It is rare and difficult for Modern Belkan system practitioners to cast such a bombardment,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.1 Booklet, Magic Dictionary (ep.1). so her version has a much shorter range than Nanoha's, about a dozen meters. Visually, it is a short burst of mana rather than a full beam, and has a similar appearance to Subaru's Inherent Skill Oscillating Breaker used in StrikerS episode 17. The design, pose and execution of Subaru's Divine Buster may be a reference to the technique used by . In appears in::ViVid, Vivio Takamachi also displays the ability to cast the shorter-ranged Divine Buster. It is not detailed whether she has learnt it from Subaru, but her version is in substance a high speed bombardment with extremely short charging time (enough to take Einhard Stratos by surprise).Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid chapter 12. Notable uses * Nanoha's original Divine Buster mainly appears in Nanoha (also ), the and (also ). * In , Nanoha uses it with her left hand to destroys the cannon wields by Iris Unit "Satellite Cannon Type" in the space. * In the special chapter "After Days", with the command phrase "Divine...", Nanoha uses it as a last ditch attack against Signum. Variations * is a wide-area aimed bombardment, in other words, an area-of-effect variation of the spell.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, episode 9.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st, DVD/BRD Booklet, Magic Dictionary. * is a reactive explosion variation used in . * is developed by Nanoha in A's, being an improved version with a longer range and a targeting reticule/scope.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, episode 7 and 10. It can reach the out range in a flash, without sacrificing its precision, power and barrier-piercing ability. * is a variation used in StrikerS. It is weaker but quicker to cast, and can be used even while moving.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.2 Booklet, Magic Dictionary (ep.5). It is Nanoha's quickest bombardment, used to counter Vivio's Plasma Smasher on The Saint's Cradle.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.9 Booklet, Magic Dictionary (ep.25). Variations under the Modern Belkan system: * is an evolution of Subaru's spell, cast directly next to the opponent. It has higher power and shorter casting time.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.4 Booklet, Magic Dictionary (ep.11). * is a different application of the spell, which can break through the opponent's defense with the help of Mach Caliber's Accelerate Charge System.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.8 Booklet, Magic Dictionary (ep.23). References Category:Spells